It is difficult to adopt voice coil motor (VCM) technology, which is typically used in conventional camera modules, for use in an ultracompact camera module, which aims at achieving low power consumption, and thus research into the technology has been actively undertaken.
A camera module mounted in a small-sized electronic product, such as a smart phone, may be frequently subjected to shocks during use. In addition, the camera module may minutely shake due to the trembling of the user's hand while taking a photograph. Therefore, there is a high necessity for a technology capable of incorporating an optical image stabilizer into the camera module.
Various handshake correction technologies have been recently researched. In such handshake correction, there is the need to reduce the driving force required for handshake correction and to increase the durability of the lens moving apparatus and the camera module. Among such handshake correction technologies, there is a technology of correcting handshake by moving an optical module in the x-axis and y-axis directions, which define a plane perpendicular to the optical axis. The technology is required to accurately and rapidly move the optical system in the plane perpendicular to the optical axis for image correction.